Lucy's Request
by NarniaLover303
Summary: When Lucy asks General Orieus to teach her swordfighting, he agrees. But what happens when Peter finds out? Set in the Golden Age. No Romance.
1. The Question

Please enjoy! This is set in the first year of the Golden Age, but I upped Lucy's age to thirteen.

Orieus's Point of View

When Queen Lucy came up to me, and, not so gently, dragged me into a closet, I thought that she had gone insane. But when the first words out of her mouth were,

"Don't tell Peter that I asked you this... but..."

I knew that I was in trouble. This would somehow end in High King Peter getting mad, and I knew that that was never a good thing. That didn't mean that I didn't want to know what Queen Lucy was wondering, so I asked,

"What exactly is is that you don't want me telling your brother, Your Majesty?"

She shuffled her feet nervously, her long red skirts swishing on the floor.

"?" she blurted out.

I cocked my head to the side. "I'm sorry Your Majesty, I'm not quite sure I caught all of that."

She took a deep breath and slowly said, "I was wondering if you would teach me how to fight."

I stared at her, stunned. Innocent, short, thirteen year old, Queen LUCY, wanted to learn how to fight? Where in Aslan's name had this come from? I raised an eyebrow at the youngest monarchy, and she looked at me pleadingly with big, brown eyes. And yes, even the great General Orious is a sucker for a puppy dog look.

The next morning I paced back and forth with Queen Lucy waiting patiently in front of me. When I finally stopped, I turned to face her, and asked,

"Why do you want to learn how to fight Queen Lucy?" She shrugged.

I chuckled. "My Queen, you must give me a legitimate reason for going behind your brother's back."

She sighed, "I just don't want to be helpless. I mean, what if I got kidnapped, or was stuck in the woods, or a war came along that I had to be involved in? I don't want to wait off on the sidelines while my brothers do all of the dirty work. That's Susan's choice, not mine."

I laughed inside. There really was more to the youngest monarch than she had let on. I nodded, "Then, Valiant Queen, are you prepared to be very sore, very bruised, and very sneaky?" Lucy nodded eagerly.

"Then let's begin."

The first day of training we worked with wooden swords, in full battle armor. When I asked the dwarfs for a set of armor that would fit a girl, they looked at each other like, _We all knew he was going to lose it someday_. It took Lucy nearly an hour to get on all the armor, and when she stepped back outside, I could see how awkward she was in the outfit. Just the same, she gave me her famous smile, and immediately set to work. Now, I have trained many a royal. But never, in my very long lifetime, have I taught someone quite like Queen Lucy of the Eastern Sea. I had never had a student that was quite as determined, or quite as bad, as she was on her first day of training. She was clumsy, couldn t hold a sword the right way to save her life, and had no clue in the world how to fight. But none of these things made her unique. What really made her special was her ability to smile through it all.

Three weeks later

"Good, my Queen! Now try that disarming technique that I taught you!"

Lucy's two daggers moved flawlessly, and within seconds my sword was on the ground, we were both out of breath, and for the first time since we started our training, a large smile slowly spread across my face. Lucy smiled nervously, looking stunned at my reaction. I don't think that I have ever smiled in front of one of my students before, and I was sure that it came as quite the shock for the queen.

"Congratulations, my queen."

I walked forward and placed my hands on her tiny shoulders. By this time she was beaming. She sheathed her daggers, and what she did next surprised me so much that I nearly had a heart attack. Lucy was hugging me. She let go, smiled, said thanks, and ran off to the Cair. I loved her Majesty just as much as the next Narnian, but she was, without a doubt, the strangest human I had ever met.

I was sparring with one of Queen Susan's suitors when I heard a desperate cry of,

"Peter! Please don't do this! I'm begging you! Please!"

I quickly disarmed my opponent and turned towards the sounds of arguing. Queen Lucy was running behind High King Peter in a distressed flurry of blue and gold fabric. Tears were streaking down her face as she desperately tried to match the High King's pace, whose expression made me feel like I was turning to stone all over again. The suitor bowed low, said "Your Majesties" , and realized that it was time for him to clear out. I bowed, but the High King started speaking even before I had lowered my head.

"How could you?" shouted Peter.

I felt my eyebrows draw together as I answered, "My King?"

Peter shook his head in disgust, "How dare you go behind my back and teach my youngest sister, your QUEEN, something that you knew I disapproved of?"

My tail flicked as I tried to come up with an explanation.

Before I could open my mouth to speak, however, Lucy beat me to the punch. "It's my fault Peter! I asked Orieus to teach me swordsmanship, and he said that he would. But I never meant for my training to go this far without telling you! I swear!"

King Peter rounded on his sister, "Lucy, how does that make the situation any better? You two both went behind my back, and, whether directly or indirectly, you disobeyed my orders!" The High King turned towards me and, with fire in his eyes, declared, "I trusted you Orieus. I trusted you with my family. I trusted you with my life. How can I trust you if, the second I turn my back, you disobey my orders?" He looked at Lucy and me. I'm very disappointed with both of you." And with his final words still ringing painfully in my ears, the High King Peter walked away.

I had no idea how to react when the Queen sat down at the edge of the fighting arena, and cried. No, not cried. Sobbed. I trotted over and awkwardly patted Lucy on the head.

"It's going to be... okay?" I said hesitantly.

I think that's what humans said to each other when their emotions went haywire. With centaurs we simply told each other to suck it up and move on with your life. Since I obviously couldn't tell Lucy that, I just kept on patting her head. It seemed to calm her down because she took a deep breath, wiped her tears away on her velvet sleeves, and looked up at me with slightly red eyes.

"How can things be alright when Peter is furious at the both of us? I didn't even tell him about you training me, he guessed when he discovered that I had been stealing breeches from his room. I d-didn't mean for this to h-happen. I'm so s-s-sorry!"

With that very wet statement, my Queen went back to crying into her hands, and I went back to patting her head.

Lucy had been planning to join the sword tournament in Galma to show off her new skills. Instead, I saw her sitting next to Queen Susan, with her back arched, head held high, and jealousy raging on her features. She watched her brothers compete with tight lips, and barely applauded when they got first in nearly every event that they had signed up for. At the end of the tournament she stood up, applauded politely, and barely nodded her head when she saw me. From what I had heard around the castle, High King Peter had grounded her. I had no idea what this meant, but it was obvious that we wouldn't be continuing our lessons anytime soon. Maybe we never would.


	2. The Gift

Disclaimer: If I owned the Chronicles of Narnia, then I probably wouldn't be writing a FanFiction about the Chronicles of Narnia.

The second time that I heard Peter and Lucy arguing was when the army, the Kings, and I were about to head off to Archenland to take care of a nasty group of Calormenes who were convinced that they were going to take over the country. Lucy seemed to be pleading to come along. Every time that Peter shook his head, more tears made their appearance in the thirteen year-old s eyes. When I tried to deliver some comforting words after she had been sent back to the Cair, she merely shrugged off my hand and kept walking.

It was our third day on the trip to Calormene, when I realized that someone, or something, was following the army. I had gotten a sneaking suspicion in the second half of the first day, and all through the second day that we were being followed. I also had a suspicion as to who was following us. I just hoped that I was wrong.

After we had finished our dinner of dried beef, fruit, and wine, I pretended to go to bed. King Peter was confused, because he knew that before a battle I usually spent the entire night outdoors watching the stars to see what the heavens foretold. I quietly mumbled that I was tired from the hard day of riding, bowed, and went to my tent. I waited two hours to be certain that the camp was asleep. After everything was quiet for at least twenty minutes, I slipped on my armor, in case the person who I thought was following us was someone much more dangerous. I quietly trotted out to the borders of the camp. I then sat and waited. Before long I saw a thin tendril of smoke rising above the tops of the trees. I smiled grimly. At least now I knew for sure who it was. No experienced spy would dare to light a fire just yards away from the enemy s camp. I continued walking until I got to a break in the trees. There, sure enough, I saw the figure of a petite girl warming her hands above the bright coals of a dieing fire. I gently cleared my throat, and Queen Lucy turned around, already with her small dagger drawn. When saw that it was me she groaned and sheathed her knife. Instead of talking to me she turned back to her fire and tried to continue warming her hands. I walked up to her, folded my legs underneath me and sat down. She turned to look at me, guilt burning deep in her eyes. I decided to be the one to break the awkward silence.

"My Queen-"

But Lucy immediately interrupted me.

"Please don't tell Peter Orieus. Please."

I sighed and said,

"Your Majesty, do you not remember the disastrous results of the first time that you asked me that question?"

When she looked at me, I smiled at her. I realized after her that I had, for the first time in my very long life, made a joke.

When the day of the battle came, I snuck some breakfast away for Queen Lucy. She thanked me, and ate it all in the course of a minute.I knew that she had been eating fine, since I had been bringing her food. So I could only chalk it up to nervousness. When I asked her about it, she shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her hands which were fumbling together anxiously. I figured that now would be a good time to give her my present.

"Queen Lucy, I have a gift for you."

Lucy looked up, interested. I took the sword out of my saddle pack, and presented it to my Queen, hilt first. She smiled hugely and pulled the sword out of the scabbard.

"Te benedicat et te cust-custo"

I smiled,

"Te benedicat et te custodiat per omnes tuas difficultates. It means, May He bless and keep you safe through all your challenges."

The smile that I got was worth going behind my King's back. Lucy sheathed the small sword, and began to get ready for the battle. She put her armor on over her purple dress, pulled a helmet on to cover her long, auburn hair, and attached both her dagger and sword to the orange belt around her waist. Queen Lucy had told me that she would sneak into the battle right before it started, so I turned around, ready to head back to camp. Before I left, though, Lucy said,

"Thank you Orieus. For everything."

A/N That's the end of Chapter 2! One chapter left, and I promise that it will be much longer! Please review! It makes my day every time! :)


	3. The Battle

Last chapter! First complete story on FanFiction!

Disclaimer: If I owned the Chronicles of Narnia, then I probably wouldn't be writing a FanFiction for the Chronicles of Narnia.

There was nothing better than the feeling before a battle. That adrenaline rush, the shouts of the army behind you, knowing, that in just under a few minutes, you will be for fighting for your life. Exhilarated. That was how I normally felt, because I usually am safe in the knowledge that my Kings could make it through with only minor injuries, as long as they stuck to the plan. How can I expect them to keep to the plan, though, if they're trying desperately to get their little sister back to safety? The moment that Queen Lucy had ridden up on a black stallion that she had found Aslan knows where, her brothers had started hyperventilating. In between asking questions, randomly swearing to themselves, and yelling at me, they were trying to find a faun or a Horse, or anything really, to take their sister back to the camp. Then there was a roar. I knew that roar. I had heard it many times. That roar promised death to come. That roar was bloodthirsty. That was the roar of an army. I yelled,

"King Peter, King Edmund, I know that you are furious at me, but you must listen to me!"

The Kings turned to look at me, with hate still in their eye.

"Why should we listen to you Orieus?" King Edmund asked.

"Because I'm right."

Lucy, who had been ready to cry, suddenly cracked a smile. I quickly grinned back at her, and then said,

"That army will be on us in a matter of minutes. There is no possible time for your sister to get back to camp. If you did somehow get her on the way to being sent back, she would simply be caught up in the middle of the army, who will have no idea that they must protect their Queen. Wouldn't you much rather have her on the front lines, with the three best warriors in Narnia protecting her? And, thanks to your sister wisely asking to learn how to fight, she can know hold her own, and I know it. I think you know it to."

When I said my last words, I was looking directly at High King Peter. With shock, I realized that his face showed defeat. I had never seen that expression on his face before. Peter took a deep breath, and said,

"Lucy Pevensie, I swear on Aslan's Mane that if you do not stay by me, Orieus, or Edmund, at all times, then you will be in even greater trouble when we get back to the Cair. And I suggest that you have a larger weapon than your dagger."

Lucy had a real smile on her face when she declared,

"Oh don't worry about that. I already do."

Then she pulled her new sword out of the scabbard that was tied to her waist. Peter's face when she pulled out her sword was worth any punishment that I was going to receive when we got back to the palace.

"Where the HELL did you get that?"

Lucy grinned.

"Orieus."

An army coming towards you is one of the most exhilarating things in the world. You are simultaneously praying, screaming inside, and nervous. Can I tell you, it is one of the best feelings in the entire world. To my left stood King Edmund, and to his left stood the High King. Before we went into any battle, I always thought that the High King looked truly magnificent. Fitted in the best armor that Narnia could offer, and riding atop the great white unicorn, Flisk, he was an extremely intimidating sight. I pitied the enemy that fell prey to the High King when he was caught up in battle. The High King was always so lost in the battle, that sometimes he became animalistic. Sometimes, during battle, he would laugh. A crazy laugh that scared the enemy almost as much as it scared the King. I think that was one of the reasons why he hadn't wanted his little sister to go into battle. He didn't want her seeing him lose himself. Next to him, sitting astride his trusted friend Phillip, was King Edmund. Much quieter during battles, but just as fierce, the Youngest King did not enjoy the heat of battle. Many times after battles, I have witnessed him pray for hours on end, even if he had a serious injury. He had told me once, when I asked why he prayed so much after battles, that he felt unclean after taking so many lives. He also told me that he didn't like the fact that most of the people that he killed were probably married, had little kid that would never again see their fathers. King Edmund had told me that when he was little, his father had gone off to war, and every night he would pray that his father hadn't been killed that day. He hated knowing that hundreds of little boy's prayers would not be answered. To my right stood Queen Lucy, and she was a mysterious shade of green. She turned to look at me, and whispered, only for my ears to hear,

"I don't think that I can do this Orieus."

I whispered back,

"Don't doubt yourself Queen Lucy. I know that you can, your brothers know that you can, Aslan knows that you can, or else he would have stopped you from coming. So why do you think that you cannot."

She bit her lip so hard that she drew a small trickle of blood,

"I'm terrified Orieus. I don't think that I can kill someone. I mean, they're people. I know that you three view them as the enemy, but I do know that every person you kill is with you for the rest of your life. Edmund has nightmares, so does Peter. I don't want these memories."

I opened my mouth to calm her fears when I heard a horn being blown. I heard Queen Lucy take a deep breath to steady herself, as she joined in with her brother's war cry.

"For Narnia! And for Aslan!"

I could practically feel the adrenaline coming off of Lucy. Halfway to the enemy, she drew her dagger and sword. When I looked at her, I could clearly see why Aslan had christened her the Valiant. I knew that there was no way Queen Susan would ride into battle of her own free will. Aslan must have known that this moment would come, where Lucy would ride into battle. He must have known that she would be scared, but do it anyway. He knew that she would draw the courage from inside of her, trust in Him, and be brave enough to ride into battle. The littlest queen was truly Valiant.

The sensation of hitting the enemy is like nothing else. That shaking feeling of the ground beneath you is amazing, and you don't want to be anywhere but right there. There is a split second of absolute silence, and then there is the clashing of swords, the screams of the wounded, and the battle cries of the warriors. Queen Lucy gave a fierce cry as she chopped off the head of a Calormene soldier. As the headless corpse fell to the ground, she looked like she was about to lose her breakfast, but she rode on, deeper into the battle. I killed five soldiers before they could realize what was happening, and then looked over to see where my Kings were. High King Peter was easily identifiable on the white unicorn, killing Calormenes left and right. King Edmund was a bit harder to spot amongst all the dark-haired Calormenes. After a minute of searching, though, I spotted him fighting with his two swords. Then I turned my head to the left, and saw a horrible sight. Lucy up against a Calormene soldier twice her size. She was off of her horse, and so was he, which only made me appreciate his height more. He was fighting with two daggers, so at least Lucy had the upper hand on something in this fight. Her body moved flawlessly as she fought, almost as if she was dancing. But that dance was cut short when the man's jagged dagger went straight through Lucy's leg. I could see the tip poking out of the back of her leg. She screamed in agony, and, like a magnet, the Kings heads were drawn towards the sound. Peter's eyes widened in horror, and he immediately started trying to reach his sister. A Calormene used his moment's distraction to give him a long cut in his back. I yelled at him,

"I will get your sister! Keep fighting!"

Peter nodded, worry in his eyes, and went back to the fight. I galloped to the young Queen, whose yelling had subsided into a pained whimper. I knelt down, lifted her tiny form onto my back, and ran towards the camp. I killed ever Calormene that I saw on the way. After telling King Peter that I would take care of his sister, I didn't want her to be killed under my watch.

The entire ride to camp, I could hear Queen Lucy whimpering. I knew how it felt to take a dagger, and it was not a pleasant experience. Oh, and dear Aslan, we had to get it out of her leg. That would not be fun for anybody. Once we saw the red and gold tents, I heaved a sigh of relief. Throughout the ride, Lucy had been passing in and out of consciousness. I was starting to seriously worry about the young girl. Her leg was still bleeding, and the dagger didn't exactly look clean. If those kinds of germs got in to Lucy's bloodstream, then she would be in for at least three days of fever. I galloped to the Healer's tent, and, ignoring the healers' questions, set Lucy down on one of the neatly made white cots.

"Please." I murmured. "Take care of her."

Three hours later, after immense amounts of screaming, a drop of the cordial, and two hours of fever, Lucy was on the mend. King Peter and Edmund had showed up after the battle had ended, bringing the good news that the Narnians had won the battle with very few casualties. Queen Susan had shown up an hour earlier, and had immediately started berating me about putting her sister in danger. Luckily, she had now moved on to Peter and Edmund.

"How could you let her go into battle? You know how many nightmares she is going to have after this? Do you even know how many nightmares _I_ will have after this? I woke up one morning, and Lucy was _gone_! No one at the Cair had seen her, and I was afraid that she had been killed! You know what that put me through?"

The Kings were smart enough to just take whatever Susan threw at them, and not respond at all. Finally, after another half hour of Queen Susan yelling, she calmed down, and sat back down in her chair. After watching Lucy's chest rise and fall for a few minutes, I said to Peter,

"You know, High King, your sister did marvelously. She chopped off a Calormene's head, and still kept on riding. I remember the first time you did that, you threw up."

Peter's lips twitched, and then curled upwards, and suddenly, Peter started laughing. It was nice to hear that, after nearly a month of seriousness. Peter laughed for nearly an entire minute before sobering, and turning towards me.

"You know Orieus, even though I completely disapprove of you going behind my back, you really did a marvelous job teaching her. Her skill with daggers was simply amazing."

Edmund nodded,

"You know Orieus, with our blessing; we really think that Lucy should learn how to fight. For her own good," He added upon seeing my shocked face.

"I mean, we obviously can't keep her from battles, so her learning how to fight is the second best option."

Peter smiled, "Yes. I, for once, agree with my brother."

When I looked at Susan for her opinion, she merely sniffed.

"Boys."

Fin

Yay! First complete story, not counting my one-shots! Please review! It makes my day every time, and I always read the reviewer's stories, since they took the time to read mine! :)


End file.
